


you and all your charms

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, M/M, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters, Not!Fic, Ottawa Senators, Past Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jason didn’t really know what to think of him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and all your charms

**Author's Note:**

> The death of Dan Snyder was never going to come up explicitly, but it's kind of hard for me to imagine a life for Dany Heatley in which Snyder's death doesn't touch him in some way, so that's why it gets the warning.
> 
> Randomly picked title from "All I Have to Do Is Dream," by The Everly Brothers.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Spezza wed his girlfriend, Jennifer Snell, in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada on July 25, 2009. The ceremony took place at Notre Dame Cathedral Basilica and the reception was held across the street at the National Gallery of Canada. Many of his current and past teammates were in attendance including Ray Emery, Antoine Vermette, Brendan Bell, Chris Phillips, Chris Neil, and Senators owner Eugene Melnyk. However, close friend and former line-mate Dany Heatley was not in attendance.  
— from Jason Spezza's Wikipedia page

* * *

**Ottawa Senators' Dany Heatley Demands Trade**

According to various sources, Ottawa Senators' superstar Dany Heatley has asked the team to trade him to another team. Heatley approached Ottawa General Manager Bryan Murray with the request yesterday.

To some the news came as a surprise. Just last year Heatley signed a long-term lucrative contract with the Senators, locking the all-star up for six years for around $45 million.

*          *          *

Jason didn’t really know what to think of him. 

No one did, to be honest. They obviously knew why he was here, why he wasn’t in Atlanta anymore, but none of them really knew what to say to him. Did they offer him condolences? Act like it hadn’t happened? Neither? Both?

Dany headed right for his locker, two big duffel bags slung over both shoulders, and Jason debated for a couple seconds whether or not he should go over and help lighten his load. Dany reached his locker before Jason could make up his mind and dumped his stuff on the floor.

Jason quit quibbling with himself and went over to Dany’s locker. “Hey.”

Dany looked up and narrowed his gaze, as if he were suspicious of Jason, Jason’s intentions. “Hi.” His voice wasn’t warm, overly friendly, wasn’t much of anything, Jason noted. Dany nudged one of his duffel bags with his foot.

“So,” Jason said, for lack of anything else to say. “How you liking it here?”

“It’s fine,” Dany said.

It felt like his eyes were looking through Jason. Not, like, undressing him or anything weird like that. It almost felt like Dany didn’t even see him, like maybe Dany was looking at someone else when he looked at Jason with those creepy eyes of his.

“Just fine?” Jason giggled nervously because that was what Jason did when he got nervous. Inwardly, Jason wanted to curl up in a ball and die because his laugh was maybe the most awkward thing in the world _ever_ but he held his ground.

“I just got here,” Dany said, sounding just the slightest bit annoyed, tone clipped. “I’m still adjusting.”

Jason reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. He could feel his way-too-big smile pinching at the corners of his mouth. “You’ll get used to it in no time.”

Dany nodded, just once, and bent down to pick up one of his duffel bags. “I know.”

Jason watched him and reached out, touching his shoulder before he could really think about what he was doing. Dany jumped up, creepy eyes widening in alarm. “Sorry, I didn’t -” Jason cut himself off and started to laugh. He sounded almost hysterical.

“It’s fine,” Dany said, sitting in front of his locker and unzipping the bag. He pulled out gear—his jock, shoulder pads, shin guards, that kind of stuff—and began tossing it over his shoulder into his locker.

“Okay,” Jason said, taking a deep breath, settling himself down. “See you around.”

He turned and left before Dany could say no.

-

Jason flops into an armchair and puts his feet on an expensive looking coffee table, waits for Dany to say something, kick his feet off the table but he doesn’t.

“ _This_ was unexpected,” Dany says, sitting on the couch.

“Was it also unwelcome?” Jason asks, feeling like he’s playing with fire or some other stupid cliché that doesn’t even begin to touch on their whole _situation_.

Dany shrugs and settles back, looking unnecessarily stiff and formal, prim, hands folded between his knees. “Not really.”

Jason grins, laughs. “Well, that’s a start.”

-

Jason brought it up once—only once—in the entire time they were whatever they were.

Dany had his back to Jason in bed, and he could see scars, scars he knew weren’t from hockey. He traced his finger down one of them and Dany shivered away from him.

“Sorry,” Jason said, and traced his finger up the scar.

“Stop,” Dany said, sounding distant, cold.

Jason pulled his hand away and rested it over his chest. Dany had pulled a pillow under his cheek and his eyes were closed, trying to feign sleep.

“Do you still -”

“Don’t,” Dany cut him off.

“You didn’t even hear what I was going to say,” Jason said.

“I know what you were going to say, and don’t.” Jason could see Dany white-knuckling the pillow.

“I’m sorry.” Jason turned toward the wall so that his back was against Dany’s.

He could feel Dany’s breaths pressing against him, shallow and quick. Eventually, they evened out and Jason was sure he was finally asleep.

He reached out and threaded a hand in Dany’s hair, didn’t do anything, just left his hand there tangled in his curls.

When he woke, Dany was gone and his side of the bed was neat and smooth, like no one had even been there the night before.

-

Dany didn’t seem to smile a lot. And he didn’t like animals. The first time Jason had him over, Dany looked at Jason’s and Jen’s Pomeranian, Buster, like he had crawled out of the sewers when he started sniffing at Dany's feet and yipping.

Jen scooped Buster up in her arms and cradled him to her chest, cooing, while Jason took Dany’s jacket.

“What happened to Erin?” Jason asked, hanging the jacket up on the coatrack by the front door.

“She couldn’t make it,” Dany said.

“That’s a shame,” Jen said, setting Buster down. “I was looking forward to meeting her.”

Jason stepped up next to Jen and put his hand low on her back. “Yeah, ’s too bad.” He pressed lightly with his fingertips and Jen leaned back just a little into the touch. “We’ve got hors d’oeuvres in the living room.”

-

Dany never, _ever_ forgets his dreams. 

He read something somewhere once, about people who are never able to remember their dreams, and he wishes he could switch places with them for just a single night. He asked Jason if it was actually possible to _never_ have dreams and Jason had said, “I think so, but those people usually end up going crazy or dying, or something.” 

Sometimes, to Dany, that doesn’t sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
